1. Field of the Invention
A plastic window assembly adapted to be mounted in an opening defined by a structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional construction method of installing a window into a structure requires the efforts of a skilled tradesman. The skilled tradesman will build an opening to fit the window, and proceed to cut a plurality of mitered pieces to construct the window. This is a time consuming process that is further complicated when a unique shaped window is required. The time required for a skilled tradesman to miter cut pieces for a unique shaped window increases the cost of a window dramatically to the point of being prohibitively expensive for most construction projects.
A low cost easy to assembly and install window is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,936. The '936 patent discloses an octagonal window assembly adapted to be mounted in an opening of a wall or door. The window assembly comprises a plastic frame supporting parallel spaced window panels. The plastic frame includes a flange. The flange extends from the plastic frame and provides for attachment of the window assembly to the structure. Once the window assembly is mounted to the structure, siding material used to finish the outside of the structure is butted against all sides of the plastic frame. A finish exterior trim ring is provided that attaches to an outside of the plastic frame. The finish exterior trim ring locks onto the plastic frame and over the siding material to provide a finished appearance to the window assembly.
This type of pre-assembled plastic window may include a decorative assembly between the window panes. One type of decorative assembly is a muntin. The muntin provides the look of a wooden window by simulating separated panes of glass. In one type of window assembly, the muntin is disposed between two parallel spaced window panes. Typically, the muntin is fabricated from plastic and has flat sides that abut the window panes. As is appreciated, waviness or irregularities may be contained in the muntin because of the fabrication from plastic. Irregularities or waviness on the flat part of the muntin that abuts the window will cause an unpleasing appearance and destroy the wooden window look desired. Further, the plastic muntin may mar the window panes or leave marks on the window that cannot be removed once the window is assembled.
For these reasons, it is desirable to provide a plastic window assembly that is easy to install, and provides a pleasing decorative appearance without marking or marring the window panes.